valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Valentine's Day Chocolate Hunt
.png |story = yes ||Ranking Reward |Sleepy Hades|Legendary Archwitch Ranking Reward |Couverture|Fantasy Archwitch Ranking Reward |Sweet Fortuna|Fantasy Archwitch |Ganache|Archwitch |Black Bunny Apron|Amalgamation Material |Lusty Fortuna|Amalgamation ||Elemental Hall |Unhappy Valentine|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Cacao Knight|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Heartthrob|Event 10/15x damage 50%/100% Points+ }} During this event, the new campaign map "Cacao Road" will appear! ■About the "Cacao Road" map Cacao Road will feature the Exclusive Archwitch GANACHE, the Fantasy Archwitches COUVERTURE and FORTUNA, and the Legendary Archwitch HADES! For the "Valentine's Day Chocolate Hunt" event, Chocolate Heart items can be obtained as ranking rewards, daily quest rewards, and regular rewards from the Exclusive and Fantasy Archwitches. ※Chocolate Heart items cannot be obtained as a reward from Archwitches encountered in the Witch Gate. Chocolate Heart items can be collected and exchanged for various items and limited event cards using the Chocolate Heart Exchange! Please refer to the Chocolate Heart Exchange on the item screen for more information. ※Please note that Chocolate Heart items will expire after 11:59 on February 16th (JST). Completing the last area of the event map will unlock a special area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch COUVERTURE! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the special area! ※The Exclusive Archwitch GANACHE, the Fantasy Archwitch FORTUNA, and the Legendary Archwitch HADES will not appear in the special area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. The Fantasy Archwitch COUVERTURE is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※COUVERTURE will not drop as a reward, but larger amounts of Chocolate Heart items can be obtained by defeating this Archwitch. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, FORTUNA will not appear if COUVERTURE has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. If GUR FORTUNA is amalgamated with the BUNNY APRON card that can be obtained as an Archwitch Hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR FORTUNA card. ※Amalgamation will change the effect of the card's skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. The Elemental Hall will only be available for a limited period of time during this event. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on February 8th to 11:59 on February 13th (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Featured Archwitches Fantasy Archwitches: SWEET FORTUNA (UR), COUVERTURE (UR) Exclusive Archwitches: GANACHE (SR) ■Legendary Archwitch *SLEEPY HADES (LR) HADES is a special card that possesses two skills. In addition, future updates will make it possible for LR cards to possess three skills. *The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. *Please wait for the update for the added skill. ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate *CHOCOLATE CANDY (UR) *LOLLI (SR) *MELTY (SR) For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on February 1st to 11:59 on February 13th (JST)! Chocolate Heart Exchange To exchange Chocolate Heart Exchange for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Ranking Trend Alliance Bingo Battle 10 The tenth Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.